There are no words
by KimboLee Cullen
Summary: Nessie may be Jacobs imprint but Bella was his first love. The Volturi decide to punish Bella for giving birth to such an abomination.   A Three Part Story


This is how i thought Breaking Dawn should've went down.

The Story is all in JPOV

1 out of 3 chapters

Bella closed her eyes and walked foward towards Aro with Nessie perched on her hip. I tried my hardest to withhold my growl. My skin was practically crawling with all the vampires that surrounded us but I showed no fear, I would fight tooth and nail for Nessie and Bells - hell even the Cullen clan.

Aro's eyes shone with possesiveness when Bella stopped a foot away from him.

" Immortality suits you dear isabella." I didn't have to see Bellas face to know that she smiled tightly at him and hardened her grip on Nessie.

" May I ? " He asked gesturing to my life that was currently fascinated with one of bellas bouncy curls. She nodded without making a sound.

Aro's pale hand reached out and took Nessie's small dimpled hand in hers and his eyes glazed over as he went through her memories.

" She mated with a dog ?" Aro snorted. I growled. Nessie snatched her hand away and hid her face in Bella's neck.

"Momma I want Jacob " my heart melted at the sound of her voice. Bella kissed Nessie's forehead and held onto her tightly for a few moments as if shed never see her again.

" Remember what I told you" okay now I was confused. Nessie nodded hugging bella tightly around her neck.

" I love you momma". She wouldn't

" I love you too baby, forever " she set the small girl on her feet and Nessie stumbled over to me climbing onto my back. I sighed in relief.

" I will allow the existance of the half immortal child," we all breathed a sigh of relief. " In exchange for the one who carried the abomination." It took a couple of moments for it to sink in.

No

No

NO

I couldn't breath I couldn't fucking think. Nothing, no type of preparation could lessen this pain, this torture the crippling feeling in my chest that twisted at the most vital organ in my body. Our side was crouching snarling prepared for battle. Bella turned around and by expression I knew what she was going to do.

" Isabella marie cullen, I swear " began a hysterical Esme.

" If it was your child…. If it was your family and friends who's lives were put in danger, Esme you'd do the same thing " she replied tearfully. Renesmee was shaking above me sobbing into my fur coat. My body was vibrating with fury. How can she do this to her family, to Renesmee, to me. Edward stood beside me reached over to kiss Nessie on the cheek and whisper something in her ear. He leaned down and patted my neck.

" I have no dobut that you will take care of her."

After a couple of moments Edward walked to Bella and Aro and intertwined his hand in hers. His fate was hers. Two halves of a whole. I was burning in jealousy, he could touch her, comfort her in her last moments. He could tell her how much he loves her and will continue to love her in the after life or wherever these vamps go. Her eyes locked with mine for a moment and she didn't need to say anything I understood perfectly.

I love you.

I turned and bolted out of the clearing, the sound of tearing metal and broken sobs fading behind me.

We made it to Seattle in 30 min and I set Nessie down on a log before taking her bag and trotting behind a tree to phase. In her back pack she had a pair of jeans nikes and a tshirt ready for me I gripped the tree trunk breaking the bark.

" Jacob…?" Her voice made its way to my ears and I shoved the jeans tshirt and nikes on zipping up the back.

" Come on Ness " I said a fake half smile planted on my face. I scooped her up and her small hand patted my cheek.

" Momma ? " She showed me picture of bella flipping through them and stopping on one of me and Bella sitting on the couch talking. Edward was humming her lullaby and the picture was a bit blurry due to her tiredness. We were both smiling- I still looked at her like she walked on water, even though I had already imprinted on Nes, I'll always love bella. She was my first love - feelings like that will always stay with you. Always. I pulled her hand away from my face.

" Momma's gone Ness, were going to take a trip for a while and then we'll be back to see Aunt Alice and Rosalie." my voice cracked as I gathered the passports and credit card.

15 mintues later Ness or " Vanessa " and I were sitting in first class on a plane heading to Michigan. I dug in the small pack to see what Bella left us. Credit cards, car keys, house keys,a small mp3 player, a cellphone and a photo album,I breathed harsley through my nose. How could she? How could she just give herself up without a fight. I hated her. I hate the pain that she's making me go through once again. But mostly I hate her for leaving without a fight.

" Jake " her small voice interupted me and when I caught hold of her eyes - Bella's copied, I knew I had to shove the self pittying act and man the fuck up. Ness needed me and I'll be Damned before I let her down like Bella did.

After the plane landed i gave the cab driver the address that was written in sloppy handwriting. I knew it was Bella's - even as a vampire her handwritting sucked. He pulled up to white house that had blue shutters painted on it and a wrap around porch. Ouch that hurt.

_" Jake " Bella and I were in my garage working on the motorcycles. She was sitting on top of the rabbit nibbling on a slice of pizza._

_" Yes ? " I replied not taking my eyes from my work._

_" Lets move in together. " That caught my attention. I dropped my wrench and hit my head on the bike's handle bar. Bella giggled._

_" What did you say ? " I looked up at her in disbelief. Was she serious ? She wanted to live with me ?_

_" Not tomorrow gosh ! " She smiled which was rare considering he boyfriend dumped her a couple moths ago. I put my wrench down and whiped my hands on my black jeans and walked over to her. I layed back on the rabbit and she mimcked me making me smirk._

_" When we're old and gray you can build me a house. White with blue shudders. " I smiled and took a hold of her hand testing the waters._

_" I'll even make a wrap around porch "i said thinking about "The Notebook "movie Rachel had made me watch so many times. She giggled obviously remembering and scooted closer._

_" Hey Jake... you know your my bestfriend right ? " I squeezed her hand in response._

_" I know "_

I paid the cabbie and hoiseted a sleeping Nessie on my hip and made my way into my use to be dream home.

After changing Nessie into her pajamas i made my way into what i suppose was my room. It was painted a light brown color and had a huge bed planted in the middle. A white envelope caught my eye.

_Jacob _was written in larger carefully printed letters. I inhaled deeply. Bella. I walked carefully to the bed and sat down reaching for the letter. It was thick and tears blurred my vision. I couldn't do this. Not now.

The cell phone i found in the bag began ringing and i sighed in relief for the distraction.

" Hello " My husky voice cracked slightly.

" Jacob " It was the small one. Alice. Her voice was filled with so much remorse which was odd because i never heard the perky chick sound upset over anything.

" I ... who's lef- " I couldnt bring myself to finish.

" The wolf pack is fine, they understand you need to... get away. They've given you permission not to return to the Reservation under the condition you come back to say goodbye first." Her voice was tight like she wanted to cry, but she couldn't and somehow i felt like that was worse.

" And how're you guys... holding up i mean " She sighed brokenly.

" The- those _monsters_ " she hissed.

" They... they wouldnt kill Edward. They're punishing him for getting her pregnant... They tore her apart in front of him. " I felt like a tennis ball had been shoved down my throat. I wouldve died right there on the spot had i been forced to witness such an act.

" He's in their cottage - he's gone _mad._ Tore the place apart." Tears where running down my cheeks and i didn't stop to quite my sobs. The pain the suffocating pain clawed at my chest.

" Why- " She cut me off knowing too well that words were too difficult to blurt out.

" They have a witch on their side Jacob. She cast a spell on Edward - he cant kill himself or have anyone else to kill him or Nessie will _die_." It felt like i had ice cubes running through my veins instead of blood.

" They're not going to touch her " I snarled throwing a punch to the wall leaving a hole in it. Not Nessie, i wont let them breath within a mile of her.

" She's waking up.." Alice said sadly. With my heightened senses i hear the shuffling of sheets.

" I'll keep in touch" I sighed nodding. " Okay "

"Jake... " I held my breathign waiting for her to say she wants me to bring Nessie back.

" She - .. Bella. Bella loved you just the same. Not less than Edward. She loved you just the same. Remember that okay ?" I shaking my sking crawling begging for me to phase and run away from the pain.

" She's going to be thirsy. There's a fridge filled with blood bags in the basment O negative. Goodbye Jacob" She hung up. I sayed in that spot for 5 mintues straight.

" Jake " Nessie was standing under the entrace to my room with a pinky sleeping gown. She was clutching her locket and teddy bear. I stood up and gathered her in my arms pressing my lips to her warm cheek.

" Jake i want momma " She said tearfully. I pressed my forehead onto her shoulder and sobbed once more.

" Me too Ness " I didn't know how we would survive this.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
